Thorn Sprite
Thorn Sprites are a type of natural creature that dwell within the forests of Gilneas, typically playing tricks and games on travelers who inadvertently enter into their domains. Thorn Sprites are not inherently malicious, though many are known to get aggressive if a target refuses to play along with whatever game they may be attempting to play; which can result in them attempting to steal or break the traveler's belongings. Thorn sprite attacks are very rare, and in some parts of Gilneas, seen as near mythical. Despite this, however, Thorn Sprites are seen as a very real issue in southern Gilneas, where they congregate primarily along the Blackwald and other such woods. Very rarely, Thorn Sprites will band together to cause larger pranks upon villages or groups travelling through the forests; and these can occasionally turn disastrous. Due to their mischievous nature, Thorn Sprites have very little care for anyone else's safety, rather, they simply seek to continue their fun. As a result, deaths from Thorn Sprites are often 'accidental', as a Sprite would rather an adventurer live to be bothered again, rather than be killed. Malicious Thorn Sprites are often avoided by their own kind. It is unknown what causes the transition from a Thorn Sprite to a hostile one, but they are noted by their usually verdant or blue eyes turning blood red. These thorn sprites delight in games of torture and badgery, often setting up elaborate traps within which they snatch up unsuspecting wanderers to play in their demented games. While Thorn Sprites are not very physically imposing, they possess an uncanny amount of natural ability; and can be quite ferocious to an unarmed opponent. Hostile Sprites are often put down by local guardsmen, though there have been cases such as the Halswith Sprite Massacre, where nearly fifty two people were slain by a group of hostile sprites that managed to band together. Since the massacre, there have not been any such major uprising of Sprites; as there has been caution to remove these tainted sprites before they could cause such harm ever again. Following the Invasion of Gilneas, the Thorn Sprite population grew wildly in the abandoned forests, alongside that of the hostile sprites. As a result, it was not uncommon during the reclamation of the kingdom to have large, armed, patrols go hunting to purge these sprites. In areas such as the Blackwald, the population has been culled once again, but other forests are not nearly as safe. Sprites can often be heard by their laughter, which echoes through the woods. In addition, a sprite will usually travel in pairs, if not alone. Larger groups of sprites are often approached with caution, as the risk of potential injury could increase by agitating the sprite, or by injury from their poorly thought out "games". Note Thorn Sprites are based off of a concept for Gilneas that did not make it into the game. Sprites have been in the files since Cataclysm, being repurposed for Val sharah and Pandaria. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas